coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4054 (19th August 1996)
Plot Judy looks forward to getting a dishwasher but can't understand why Gary thought of it. Mike returns from holiday. Des tells Sean he feels that Claire is worth a lot more than his normal women. Sean warns him that she probably just wants a father for Becky. Des is adamant he doesn't intend to take Claire from Becky. Andy is put out when Anne insists on him calling her "Ms Malone" at work. Kevin tells Tony that he wants to buy the garage but still worries about a £25,000 commitment. Tony pushes him to buy it as it's a bargain. Joyce is shocked when Alec asks her to go away to the Lake District with him. He assures her it would be separate rooms and she tells him that she'd be honoured but it might put their relationship in jeopardy. When he agrees she changes her mind and tells him that she'd love to go. Jim tells Steve that he's going to build up a business for Steve to join when he is released. So as not to let him down, Steve tells Jim it sounds wonderful. Andy accuses Anne of being vicious when she tears a strip off assistant Julie Hudson. With Becky away, Des expects Claire to stay the night. He gets upset when she refuses to, saying she has to protect Jeff's parents. She tells him that she has to be sure of him before she tells them. Sally is surprised when Kevin announces that he and Tony are buying the garage together. Kevin says he's not a wimp, he'd just prefer to be in it with Tony. She accepts that he's being true to himself. Joyce is convinced the trip is a freebie and intends to enjoy herself. In prison, Steve tells Malcolm Fox that he does not intend to go into business with Jim - Fox says they could work together. Cast Regular cast *Judy Mallett - Gaynor Faye *Gary Mallett - Ian Mercer *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Bill Webster - Peter Armitage *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Sean Skinner - Terence Hillyer *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Anne Malone - Eve Steele *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Maud Grimes - Elizabeth Bradley *Tony Horrocks - Lee Warburton *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Joyce Smedley - Anita Carey *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Claire Palmer - Maggie Norris Guest cast *Julie Hudson - Holly Newman *Malcolm Fox - Glyn Pritchard Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Skinner's Bookies *Firman's Freezers - Manager's office *Fast Fitters Exhaust Centre *Strangeways Jail - Visiting room and recreation yard Notes *First appearance of Sean Skinner since 12th April 1996. *Last appearance of Steve McDonald until 20th November 1996. *Holly Newman makes a pre-Lorraine Brownlow appearance as Julie Hudson. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Alec has a proposition for Joyce. Andy finds that business and pleasure don't mix. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 14,100,000 viewers (3rd place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1996 episodes